Sweet Spots (rape porn fic)
by BlushBlushBlush
Summary: Thor and Loki are on a mission and run into a small army of alien creatures. During battle, Loki gets singled out and is raped by a group of them. Thor comes far too late to save him. (WARNING: explicit and graphic gang rape porn, angst, pain, possible character death. If you don't like it, don't read it. Do not expect a happy ending.)
1. Chapter 1

Are you in the mood for as much as possible angst and pain? Do you want lots of hurt and hopelessness? Then I am happy to try and oblige. Do not expect a happy ending here. This is rape porn, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

><p>Long, slender pale legs. Shredded leather trousers. A hissing, screeching Loki, struggling against his captors, forced down on his back by countless hands. They held him by his wrists and hair and clawed his soft skin.<p>

Between his legs was one of them shoving its cock inside him forcefully. Grunting, the creature pushed Loki down on his neck with one hand, causing Loki to gasp for air.

Loki had not been wet enough to be taken, so they lubed the heads of their cocks with spit before forcing themselves inside. They also thought it was helpful to spill their come against his opening to make him nicely moist. The sloppy sound of cock sliding into him and balls slapping against his skin aroused them even more.

'Pretty pretty princess, you are… Don't worry, all of us will enjoy you before we rip out your little throat!'

Loki wanted to spit back insults at him, but the hand pressing on his throat made it hard to even breathe, and the large cock intruding him claimed most his attention.

Not only the raping hurt him. Also his chest and his ribs hurt, maybe some internal injuries or bruised bones. He wasn't sure what had happened because he had lost consciousness when they knocked him down by surprise. While he tried to breathe trough the strangling he also coughed up some trickles of blood.

He really tried to relax himself to make it less painful, but it was hard to focus on anything with all those hands holding him down and bending him in awkward positions.

He would not be in a fertile period in the next 150 years, which caused his slit to be tightened up a lot more. It would not have been a problem with a loving partner and some patience, but these brutes stretched him open all the way in one thrust.

The closer the beast got to its climax, the harder it was for Loki to breathe, the hand placed on Loki's throat pushed down harder and harder, it's fingers crushing into his skin. The air was filled with his incoherent gasps and the wet noises of fucking. He still tried to twist his body out of their grip, but it only made them hold him down more forceful.

His rapist finally started to buck and arch, ramming inside of Loki extra deep with his last few thrusts, filling him up good with seed. He felt the jut of heat inside him, and silently prayed it would never take root.

There were only a few seconds to recover before the next participant shoved the first out of the way and settled between Loki's legs. It tugged Loki closer by the hips and shoved him down onto his cock. Loki cried out as the new creature breeched inside him and started thrusting in a punishing fast rhythm right away. This cock was a little wider, and he felt himself stretch wide even more.

A creature behind pulled his hair hard, which caused him to arch his back, open his mouth wide, shouting out in pain. One of the creatures beside him splattered its come half on Loki's face and half inside his mouth. It made Loki cough and gulp. The bitter salty moisture dribbled down his lips and cheek.

Another creature slid its hands down the ripped front of Loki's vest to explore his chest. It rubbed Loki's nipples and scratched angry red marks on his milky skin.

'Too bad the princess has no breasts…'

The one intruding Loki's pussy, still in a fierce rhythm, was soon done. It also spilled on Loki's entrance, making the come drip off of him. The next creature was already waiting and kneeled down.

'No breasts maybe, but we must further inspect our toy.'

Loki was grabbed by his hips again, but this time he was flipped around, making him lay on his stomach. His eyes went wide with shock as he realized their play. Before he could protest, his face was pushed down sideways in the dust, and different pairs of hands and knees held him down again. Sand came in his mouth and little stones scratched his face. The creature that was in turn, flipped up whatever was left of Loki's vest to expose his nicely firm but pale buttocks.

'Now, who needs a filled bosom with cheeks like these?'

Loki tried to kick and struggle, only causing his legs to be spread again. The creature grabbed him by the ankle with one hand, moved closer and slid its other hand up between Loki's thighs, pressing thumb against his opening.

'I know you are all eager to play, but let's see if this hole takes it as well as his first!'

The trickle of blood and the stream of come creeping down Loki's thighs was apparently not enough for them. They wanted to humiliate him more. They wanted to take everything he had to offer.

The creature working on Loki's behind pressed its finger against the tight pucker until it relaxed to the pressure. This thumb also had a claw for a nail. It was not sharp though, but broken off in a rounded stump. Soon it was pressed inside, and Loki made muffled cursing noises against the dust in frustration.

While the finger played with Loki's entrance, other alien hands roomed over his exposed lower back, buttocks and legs. A moist cock was pressed against his ear, and another at his neck, Loki's raven hair sticking onto it.

The creature fingering Loki was looking for the sweet spot. It had not much time because its friends also wanted a ride. Judging by Loki's sudden angry muffled shrieks and twisting body, he had found it.

No such fun as forcing pleasure on your prey, making it frustrated and struggling even harder. During the firsts rounds of rape, Loki was seethed in pain and anger, but now a knot of heat and shame forced itself trough his system. There was nothing he could do to defend himself. There were simply too many of them, and his mind was still fogged by the hit to his head from earlier.

The finger was removed and replaced for something else. Slowly, the creature now pressed the tip of its cock against Loki, giving him just enough time to relax against it and slip the cock inside without ripping his muscle. His tight entrance was now stretched far more then with the finger at once, and it tensed painfully at the sudden stress, making Loki hitch his breath. The cock now moved in tiny thrusts and soon pressed against Loki's prostate, forcing him to gasp after the breath he had held and cries of pleasure rolled over his lips. As a reflex, Loki bucked back for more friction. He silently cursed his own body for reacting this way.

'Look at this wanton whore from Asgard!' The creatures around him started cat calling and Loki shut his eyes to hide from their glares.

The creature pushed in deeper now and started to move. Loki had given up on trying to escape and his main focus was on relaxing his arse. But when the cock creature started to set a pace, another creature forced Loki to sit back up on his knees, little stones and sand crushing his skin and the cock inside his ass shoved up even deeper.

Others held Loki's arms awkwardly bent behind his back, while the one riding his arse snaked one hand around Loki's throat, and one on his already half hard cock. The creature who made Loki sit up, now sat down on its knees in front of him. It wanted to join in the coupling and moved Loki's testicles and cock a bit to the side. Then it pressed a throbbing, damp cock against Loki's pussy. Loki just hoped he was still moist enough to be taken again.

Loki was a god, and a very strong one too. But being filled up with two cocks against his will still hurt him a lot.

Come was dripping out of Loki from earlier, so the creature pressed inside with ease. He gave Loki a few good pumps, while both his hands moved behind Loki to grab his buttocks and started kneading the flesh.

The most twisted part was the forced pleasure. The cock filling his arse thrust in and out in long slow strokes now, only to stop now and then to press Loki's sweet spot. It could almost have been pleasurable.

The hand snaking down on Loki's own cock fondled him softly. When Loki's cock started to show more interest, two tears rolled down his face in shame. His mouth was pressed shut painfully tight by one of the rapists waiting in line. His head was pressed firmly against the chest of the creature fucking him from behind.

At some point his body started to numb. The fucking was thoroughly and had stretched him good, and his openings were lubed so well in spit and come, that the penetration didn't really hurt anymore. The numbness soon turned in a tingly sensation, mostly caused from his prostate being pressed and the hand touching him. From there it actually started to feel rather good.

Loki wanted to cry out in rage and shame, but also moan because the rape now had become pretty pleasurable. His mouth was still kept shut by a fierce hand, and all he could to was breathe incoherent shocks and shut his eyes in pleasure when they hit a sensitive spot.

The cock fucking his pussy also started to stretch him in a pleasant angle, increasing the entire sensation forcing trough him. He couldn't help but move with them a bit. They brought him really on edge. A drip of pre- come even rolled down his cock.

He felt them grinning against his body and knew they would never let him come undone. Somewhere in his mind he was just grateful they didn't shred the flesh from his bones in the first place. Instead of resisting any longer, he started to loose himself into a trance of sex, both of his openings swallowing whatever they had to offer.

He felt the cocks inside him, pumping into him in two different rhythms. They touched his own cock too little to ever spill and roughly kneaded his buttocks until they were reddened prettily. Their thrusts were punishing hard, but small jolts of pleasure forced him to keen in between muffled cries of protest.

When the creature fucking his behind had finally come close to its climax, it slipped out of Loki and made sure to spill everything on Loki's little hole. To Loki's disgrace it felt wonderful. It was a sensation of hot moisture cooling down quickly by the cold air, dripping down and calming his stressed opening.

The dark creature in his front stilled, slipped out of Loki and rose to its feet. It shooed away the creature holding his mouth and squeezed between Loki's cheekbones and jaw to force his mouth open. Then it yanked Loki's hair back and spilled its semen in Loki's open mouth.

The semen streamed down his chin and little missed splatters came into one of his eyes and on his cheeks. He coughed and tried to spit out the moisture, but before he could even wipe the come out of his face, he was forced down on all fours. Another creature settling behind Loki quickly, tugging his legs apart.

'You make such a pretty mess, princess, and your hole has been prepared so nicely for me by my friends…'

This creature did not want to share Loki, and took hold of his hips and forced himself inside. Loki's ass was already fucked wide enough only moments ago, but the sudden stress on his muscle still burnt him a little. Luckily his entrance adjusted quickly and he was glad he was at least 'lubed' well. The cold body of the creature against his reddened buttocks did feel rather pleasant, and Loki had a hard time holding back his lusty cries.

'Ah! … Mhh you beasts! … Curse you, you… Ah!' His hips bucked back when his sensitive spot was pressed again.

But the creature's friends were also hungry, so one of them decided to shut Loki up by kneeling in front of him and pressing its cock against his lips.

'If you bite, I will break your jaw until you swallow anyway, so you better obey, princess!'

Loki's mouth was forced open again, and before Loki could snarl a comeback, the cock was shoved down his throat. It hurt; he could feel the dry dick scrape and stretch his soft wet throat. He felt like coughing and gagging, but he could not because the cock was forced down too deep and would not back out. He tried to cough and swallow, but it was no use. He could only produce choking noises and tried to twist away, but the creature forced his head tightly close until black peaks of rough hair tickled Loki's spread lips.

* * *

><p>He had no idea how many of them surrounded him and how far away he was exactly from Thor. How many rounds of poundings would he have to take before he finally was torn apart? Did Thor truly not hear his cries?<p>

It was so dark in this damned realm, it was hard to coordinate, especially when clouds had covered every last bit of moonlight shining trough the atmosphere.

Thor and Loki had stood side by side, covering each other. But somehow had become further and further apart, resulting in Loki being singled out.

They didn't plan on getting so far apart, but they had assumed they could take on their opponents. Loki, being a master in trickery and strategy, just had counted one creature too little for the first time in his long lifetime, and was knocked down from behind.

While Thor believed his little brother was in control of the situation, Loki had gotten so far away that Thor could not hear him over his own opponents anymore.

As soon Loki sank to the ground, they took his knives and removed the few pieces of armor he wore. He blacked out for only a moment, but when he regained his consciousness again, his trousers were torn away and his vest was ripped open.

A small group of them, maybe nine or ten, had gathered around him and holding him down in the dust, taking turns on fucking him, hurting him as much as possible with each pounding and covering him in bruises and come.

By the time Loki had swallowed all of the come and was forced down on his back again, Thor suddenly realized it was much too quiet around. He had slayed most of his opponents, and had meant to look over his shoulder at Loki and grin at him.

But Loki was gone in the dark. Thor started to panic. He stilled after smashing another opponent to the ground, gripped tighter onto Mjöllnir and dashed into the dark where Loki must be, somewhere. He had to fight trough some more creatures before he could enter the scene where Loki was held down. Thor only needed to look for a heartbeat to understand what was going on.

The anger boiled up in Thor so fast, his rage split the sky in thunder and lightning, blasting away the dark creatures with all his might.

He hurried towards Loki and knelt down beside him, not sure whether to talk to him, grab him or cover him with his cape first.

'Loki… Loki…'

He helped Loki to sit upright, his eyes flicking over Loki's trembling body, trying to figure out the damage.

Loki crawled up a bit, eyes furious with rage and cheeks red of shame. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he was somehow out of breath. He clumsily reached one hand up to his hurting throat and drew his knees a bit up.

He faced away from Thor and coughed up splashes of blood and come. Loki was sure, that if someone would press his belly, alien seed would come oozing out of him.

The smears of blood between Loki's pale thighs worried Thor almost as much as the fact that Loki probably was severely strangled and had some internal injuries.

He covered a trembling Loki in his red cape to hide his half naked and defiled body from sight. Loki finally let himself lose consciousness from exhaustion and a rollercoaster of emotions and thoughts. No more need to be strong. He was safe now.

Thor gathered him up in his arms. He retreated to Asgard as fast as possible with Loki. The situation with the violent creatures in this realm would have to wait.

Thor could not recall for how long Loki had been taken away by these creatures. He had no idea how many of them had taken him. Maybe only one, maybe all of them? Had Loki been conscious all the time? Then why had he not used his sorcery to get away from them? How could Thor not have heard his cries for help?

It had all happened in the distraction of the sudden darkness and chaos. But there was no excuse for losing Loki out of sight. He should have sensed Loki getting further away. Thor felt like a big, egoistic idiot. He believed their battle went so well, he even intended on making jokes about it towards Loki, but when he turned around, he was met only by darkness instead of Loki's mischievous smile.

While the healers mended to Loki's injuries from rape and battle, Thor prepared himself for long days of hateful sneers, slamming doors and endless feelings of frustration and guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you in the mood for as much as possible angst and pain? Do you want lots of hurt and hopelessness? Then I am happy to try and oblige. Do not expect a happy ending here. This is rape porn, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Loki's eyelids felt heavy, much too heavy to open them. He really tried, but he was so tired. He heard voices, but he couldn't make sense of their words. It was like sounds that he somehow couldn't process.<p>

He felt his entirely limp body being moved around, carried over to somewhere. He was held tight and close to a source of warmth. Thor, he guessed.

Then, the warmth disappeared and his position was changed. He was laid down somewhere. He didn't want to go because he was so cold and tried to reach back to whom he guessed was Thor. Only was there too little strength in his arms, and they flopped back down.

Many hands assembled his body, trying to put him in a more comfortable position, and he could hear himself talk, but he had no idea what he was saying. All those hands, touching him. Some were pulling at his clothes, a few were just soothing him, circling movements on his cheek, arm, sides. They tried to remove his clothes, but he struggled because he was so, so very cold. He felt a cold, damp sweat over his entire body, like a fever of ice, pressing heavy on him.

'I've got some eye contact' A voice said.

Everything was just a blur, but he had managed to open his eyes by now and saw forms, probably faces. His eyes fell close soon though, and his slightly raised head flopped down again in an awkward angle.

'No, no, stay with us! You have to stay awake! Can you hear me?' Another voice said, cradling and supporting his head.

He forced himself to open his eyes again, but everything around him was just a visual blur. He felt like he would fall off his bed because everything spun so much.

Suddenly his entire body jerked and he gasped something incomprehensive. The sweating got worse and he made incoherent gagging noises. Someone jerked his face to the side and his body a bit up so he could throw up in something cold and metallic pressed against him. Someone held his hair and wiped his face as he dropped back into the cushions.

Many pairs of hands were moving around his body again. They tried ripping away his clothes again because he was somewhat calmer now. Every time he tried to move, his movement would break off and he would just flop down, like some rag doll. It annoyed him

His started to notice that his breathing was wrong too. It took so much effort to breathe. It was slow, far too slow. At some point it was all he could focus on. When he had inhaled, he sometimes forgot he had to exhale again. He tried to focus better, and his breath became very slow but steady. He exhaled trough his mouth, pushing the air out between his lips, like blowing.

He felt lips pressing against his cheek. Someone had grabbed around him steadily, but he hadn't really noticed trough all the other things happening. Kisses were pressed on his cheek, near his ear, in the corner of his mouth. Loki tried to look at the person holding him, but only saw a blur of gold and piercing blue. He couldn't make any sense of who it was and mumbled something he couldn't understand himself.

Meanwhile other pairs of hands kept touching him. He felt wet things, maybe washing cloths. He felt something straining around his chest and moved a hand op to tug at it, but his hand was soon put down again.

'Now don't touch your bandages, you have some bruising's there.' A voice told him and another took hold of his hands, straining him. The feeling bothered Loki so much. Nothing felt right. His entire body felt awkward, like he was trapped in sheets and tumbled out of the bed in the dark, unable to find his way out.

His body then started to tremble heavily. His breathing got ragged of the shivering and slowed down even more. He just felt so cold, like the air was made of solid ice, pressing down on him. He wanted to roll up in a ball to save warmth, body his legs wouldn't move.

The strong arms around him held him even tighter, and one hand moved up in his hair, massaging his scalp in circling movements.

'It's ok, Loki, it's ok, try to open your eyes again.' The voice told him in his ear gently.

Loki couldn't really produce any coherent words and just barely gasped something trough the shivering. 'It's cold, so cold, please…' His body trembled heavier now, and the arms around him tried to keep him in place.

'He is getting too cold, hurry!' The voice from the person holding him roared. Now that his injuries were taken care of and the most of the dirt on his body was cleaned away, it was safe to cover him in blankets. His breathing was still too slow, but it was at least easier now that the trembling started to fade away.

* * *

><p>Loki blinked at the golden light in the room. He brought a trembling hand up to shade his eyes a bit while trying to figure out where he was. He was laid down in a bed, white crispy clean cotton sheets tucked over him up to his chest. Thick pillows supported his head. He tried to sit up right, but his back ached too much. He instead lifted his head a bit up from the pillows to see around. It took a few moments to realize he was in his own private chambers, alone. His mind and memory were slightly fogged, and the movement of sitting up was very straining, so he lay back down again.<p>

So he was at least home, safe, in the privacy of his own chambers. He could only remember a vague blur of healers and probably his brother taking care of his abused body. He still felt dizzy.

He coughed, sounding raspy and dry and he heaved for air.

'Brother? Are you awake?' Thor's voice sounded from across the room. Loki hadn't noticed him sitting in a nook in the windows, just out of his view. Thor hopped down and walked over the bed.

'What is…-' Loki coughed again. 'What is going o… Can I have some water please?'

Thor reached for the nightstand. There was a crystal water container, some goblets, fresh bandages and pots with medicine and healing balm. Thor poured water into a goblet and held it up to Loki's lips. He supported the back of Loki's head with one hand, to make it easier to drink.

Loki drank thirstily, spilled drops running down his chin. His throat was so sore but if he wouldn't drink, he would probably faint from dehydration. When he had had enough, he pushed the goblet aside and looked up at his brother, this time finding it easier to focus his vision.

But Thor seemed upset. His eyes were glossy and he seemed like he wanted to say something. He knelt down next to the bed and grabbed one of Loki's hands.

'Loki, the things that happened… I am truly sorry! I am so sorry I was not there for you. I should have sensed something was amiss. You were always right, Loki, I am the idiot you always took me for.'

'Is that guilt on your face, brother? It is truly beautiful.'

While Loki suddenly fell asleep again, tears rolled down Thor's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A feel good chapter (sort of) to start 2015 you guys! Happy new year!**

* * *

><p>It had been months since Loki had been outside his private chambers. Odin told the court Loki still suffered from injuries and trauma from his last mission together with Thor.<p>

Of course there was gossip. Loki never returned home being wounded for such a long time, if he even had any injuries at all. And when he did, he would usually recover within days. But this time was different, and the Asgardians could only guess what had happened to him.

Since their last encounter Thor had no dared to disturb his brother again. He was too afraid he would hurt Loki's feelings even more than he already had done so, too afraid to make another mistake. Father was very worried about Loki's mental health and had apologized for sending him out on a mission that in afterthought had been far too dangerous for just two Asgardian gods alone. He thought it was primarily his mistake to guess wrongly at the risk of their mission. Loki had only nodded, but not even faced the Allfather. Odin guessed Loki blamed himself, like he always did when he failed at something. Odin left Loki alone to be with Mother Frigga.

Frigga was the only one to whom Loki would speak, and what they spoke of was kept inside the walls of his chambers.

* * *

><p>On a night Thor sat in his own dark chambers, lit by only the dim light of the fireplace. In one hand he clutched a goblet of mead, resting his head onto his other. He would go out for new missions, protecting the Nine Realms, drink and spar with his friends, but his mood was down since the day he closed Loki's bedroom. He was filled with guilt. He felt hopeless about the situation and blamed himself for what had happened. He wanted nothing more than seeing Loki happy again in all his cheeky ways, but he had almost accepted that this was not going to be anymore.<p>

While Thor was lost in thought, the door to his room creaked. He looked up when the sound processed trough his brain a little slow, and wondered who would come to him at this hour.

It was Loki. Hiding in the dark bit of the entrance, he stood in his elaborate green velvet dressing gown, seemingly unsure whether he wanted to walk over to Thor. As far as Thor could tell, Loki still looked sickly, and had lost too much weight.

He was very surprised, but sat quietly, afraid to scare Loki away.

After a few moments of hesitation, Loki crossed the room silently. Before Thor could say a word, Loki crawled up into his lap and hugged Thor tight. He buried his face into Thor's chest and kept silent.

Thor was baffled, and wrapped his arms around Loki slowly. One arm embraced Loki's thin frame, another entwined into Loki's lanky hair. He still didn't dare to say anything, afraid to ruin this moment he had longed for so.

They sat like this for a while; huddled together in the dim light and warmed by the fire.

At some point Loki turned his face bit up. "I am sorry for what I said to you, Thor. I know you blame yourself. Don't."

Thor kissed Loki's forehead. "Loki, I am so happy you came to me. I have missed you so."

Thor shifted his arms. The one cradling Loki's scalp moved down to support his back. His other arm slid up, meaning to cup Loki's face. But halfway he suddenly stopped the movement. His hand had brushed over Loki's belly by accident, and trough the thick dressing gown he felt the swollen belly.

"You… I thought the healers took care of… Loki, what is going on?" He looked at Loki, eyes wide with distress.

"Oh, it's not from… It's not from those…beasts…" Loki answered slowly.

"Then, who?" Thor was worried; Loki had already been trough so much.

"Mother says it's yours, Thor."

This confused Thor even more. He was very sure he had not ever bedded his brother, nor had they ever touched each other in any romantic manner.

"I… I do not understand" Thor now cupped Loki's face and tried to look for an answer.

"It seems, that when you took me away from them, their seed had nested into my womb already… But when you made them go… With your thunder… It somehow changed what was put inside of me."

"I am very sorry Loki; I did not mean to do that to you! I did not know such thing was possible" He pressed Loki close again to his chest, clueless about what to say more.

"Well, you are god of fertility after all." Loki brought his arms up around Thor's neck and sighed in their embrace.

"I guess it was your… Primal way of protecting me, Thor."

"So, I will have my first child with you, sweet brother." Thor hugged tight, wanting to never let go.


End file.
